


Les Miserables Tarot

by littlereview



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereview/pseuds/littlereview
Summary: A virtual Tarot deck based on the 2012 film of Les Miserables by Tom Hooper, hosted on Google Docs.





	Les Miserables Tarot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VvbaJdyuVy-OMXnXtnr1BCJ5CaIZ1Dt9Fnaps5jURtM/edit?usp=sharing)  
[Les Miserables Tarot](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VvbaJdyuVy-OMXnXtnr1BCJ5CaIZ1Dt9Fnaps5jURtM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
